Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester is a mage of the guild Winter Fall and a former member of the Rune Knights. After leaving the Rune Knights, Sam applied to be a mage of Winter Fall and was accepted into the guild where after a short amount of time he joined the short lived Cloud Star team with Alex Lowe and Hugh Stein. Appearance Sam has a mop of blonde hair he keeps unkempt and messy, giving him the appearance of one who just got out of the bed. Over his regular clothing Sam will typically wear a large blue robe complete with a necklace of beads that he incorporates sometimes into his magic through Card Magic. '''On some occasions, Sam wears silver arm guards that he kept from his Rune Knights days. Personality Sam is best described as a smart ass, always one with a flippant retort that is sure to piss someone off for a little time. While being a natural smart mouth, Sam is good-natured with his taunts never going too far and knowing when to stop. This is particularly seen when pulling pranks on Rebecca or Shawn, the ones who are typically none too pleased with his jokes though this makes them more often than not the butt of his pranks. In spite of that, Sam's jokes are merely meant to lighten the mood around the normally somber guild house. History Magic & Abilities '''Impressive Accuracy: '''Sam has what could be called an unnatural knack for throwing objects, more specifically cards as he's capable of throwing them farther than most humans are able to, and this is without the aid of using magic to do so. Not only is he able to launch his cards with incredible accuracy in ways that baffle some people, he's able to do this with a majority of small handheld objects. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Sam's is rather impressive thanks to the training he received from his Rune Knights trainer. Dodging spells and close quarter attacks are well within his range but really makes his speed impressive is his agility. On more than one occasion Sam has been seen avoiding attacks that he shouldn't have at the last minute. '''Average Endurance & Durability: '''While Sam can take a punch and the occasional spell, his endurance is rather normal compared to the rest of his abilities, being around the level of a normal non mage and as such Sam puts more emphasis on dodging. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Thanks in part to his training from the Rune Knights, Sam can more than hold his own in close quarters combat though he prefers to use his staff since he punches don't pack much power behind them. '''Bojutsu Expert: Card Magic '(魔法の札 (マジックカード) ''Majikku Kādo): An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. *'Explosion Cards: '''Sam's favorite and his most used spell involves charging a number of cards with magic before throwing them in the direction of his target, the cards exploding upon impact. Thanks to his past as a card dealer, Sam is capable of dealing out an impressive number of cards in a short amount of time for an explosion powerful enough to blow the support out from beneath a building. *'Wind Edge: 'Sam places two Magic cards on top of each other to combine them. Then, a massive wave of wind strikes multiple opponents in his desired direction. *'Burning Cards: 'The user throws Magic cards at the target, which, in the air, envelope themselves in flames. *'Icicle: 'The user summons some icicle from Magic cards. *'Card Dimension: 'Sam uses cards to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. However, despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent. *'Projectile Cards: 'Sam throws cards at his opponent that multiply and attack the opponent as projectiles. *'Summoned Lightning: 'Sam places the "Heaven", "Reverse Death", and "Mountain" cards on top of each other to combine them, and summons green lightning bolts to strike the opponent. *'Steel Guard: Once Sam places two cards marked "Shield" and "Steel" on top of each other, the cards merge into one larger card before glowing a light green and releasing a pulsating barrier roughly the size of Sam in front of him. *'Royal Flush: '''Taking four cards in each hand, two marked "Wind" two marked "Heaven" and four marked "Fountain", Sam throws all eight cards at once. Once in mid-air the cards glow before releasing an enormous miniature tsunami in the area capable of causing extreme damage. *'Wild Joker: Quite possibly Sam's most powerful Card Magic spell, it takes using all 52 cards in one of his decks to accomplish. '''Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Trivia * Sam's appearance is based off of Shima Kinzou from the anime/manga series Ao No Exorcist. * The author unknowingly named this character after the character from the television series, Supernatural. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Winter Fall